The invention concerns a connector for an optical fiber according to the preamble of claim 1. In order to ensure permanent transmission quality, with most optical fiber plug connectors an axial spring system for the connector pins is nowadays indispensable. The spring system causes the faces of the opposing connector pins to be pressed against each other, and indeed just when a tensile loading is exerted onto the connector body on one side.
An optical fiber plug-in connector has already been made known through DE-U-82 21 983.4, with which the connector pin is held within the connector body via a spring-elastic intermediate member. The spring element can here be a coiled pressure spring, or, in accordance with one embodiment, it can be also a membrane arranged directly on the connector pin. In many cases, however, the connector pin is a high precision component made from a hard material, such as, for example, hard metal or ceramic, so that integration of spring elements onto the connector pin is not possible. In practice, a separate coiled pressure spring for springing of the connector pin has therefore become standard. A disadvantage of known connectors is their relatively complicated construction, demanding the assembly of numerous components, such as, for example, springs, retaining rings, ring nuts etc.